


Whipped cream art

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Pre-Free! Dive to the Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Makoto loves cats, so Haru makes sure he always has one on the top of his coffee.





	Whipped cream art

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Coffee shop.

”I still can not believe Haru started to work at a place like a coffee shop,” Rin muttered under his breath as the small group of friends was walking towards said shop.

”He said he wanted to save a little more money until university starts,” Makoto explained with a soft smile on his face. He knew that beside mackerel, Haru could make great coffee too and he was happy about that his friends could experience it as well.

”But sacrificing his weekends just to achieve his goal… Haruka-senpai is really inspiring!” Rei said, looking up to the sky with shining eyes.

”If I did not know any better, I would say you have a crush on him, Rei-chan!” Nagisa teased his boyfriend, making Rei blush furiously.

”You are so loud!” Rin complained, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

”When it comes to you, we can be one hundred percent sure about having a crush, Rin,” Makoto said, chuckling as a blush appeared on his friends’ face. ”At least until Sousuke-kun came back into the picture.” That declaration did not help with Rin’s blush – only deepened it.

 

Haru looked up from behind the counter when he heard the small bell ringing, being the sign of the arrival of new costumers. His lips curved into a small smile when he saw his friends stepping into the shop.

”Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed, running to the counter, beaming up at him. ”So you really work here!”

”Didn’t you believe it?” Haru asked on his usual emotionless voice, but his smile did not leave his lips, not for a minute.

”You have to admit that it is something really hard to believe,” Rin said, sitting up onto one of the stools. ”You of all people working in a coffee shop…” Haru narrowed his eyes, but there was no anger in them. Rin smirked as an answer.

”He does not think it seriously, Haru!” Makoto said, stepping to the counter too, trying to ease the situation.

Harus’ gaze turned adoring as soon as he saw his boyfriend. Makoto’s face lit up an adorable shade of pink and he looked aside. Rin let out a snort to hide his laughter and Rei hugged Nagisa by his shoulder.

”The usual?” Haru asked Makoto, but turned away right after, not waiting for the answer.

”Haru, wait!” Makoto called out, knowing well their friends had not ordered anything.

”Just like always,” Rin said, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. ”When you are here, it is like as if we do not exist at all!”

”Sorry!” Makoto mumbled, but did not hide the smile on his lips.

”You are not sorry at all, liar!” Rin retorted, pouting.

”Here, Makoto,” Haru came back, reaching a cup of coffee towards the taller boy.

”Thank you, Haru!” Makoto thanked with such soft look in his eyes that made everyone blush at the same time, despite it was not directed at them.

”Ah, kitty!” Nagisa said excitedly, pointing at the whipped cream cat face on the top of the drink with shining eyes.

”Makoto loves cats,” Haru explained, ”so I give him one whenever I can.”


End file.
